A Beautiful Mind
by Fireandblodd
Summary: Finnick never knew her. She was the girl whom always watched the sunrise on the beach outside his house. The girl who sold his father nets. Now he would be her mentor along her way towards a horrendous death. Annies Games. Rating might change to M because my Games will be sadistic and horrable.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sunrise. The sun was slowly appearing, fighting its way up from the dark, cold water of the sea that had swallowed it only a few hours ago. Normally I would sit in the tepid sand, burrow my feet down into it and enjoy this beautiful, warm struggle that started a new day. Not today. Today I was standing upright, gazing out towards the phenomenon I used to enjoy. Because this day was nothing to celebrate, or honour. This was the day of Panem's annual ritual; The Reaping Day. Just thinking about it made me shiver with fear, with disgust and anger. The reaping was some kind of a lottery that the people living in The Capitol loved to watch, where every child from the Districts between the age of 12 and 18, was forced to enter. Each year, another slip of paper with your name on would be added to the bowl, so the system became slightly like this: 12 years old – 1 slip, 13 – 2 slips, and so on. Two names were drawn; a boy's name and a girl's name, and the grand prize they won was fighting for their lives in the Hunger Games.

_It's not fair. Not at all._

When the beautiful sun released its enchantment on me I noticed the cold breeze that pranced up my arms and gave me goose-bumps. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my torso before turning away from the ocean. This was my favourite beach with only a few houses along the coastline. It was just outside the Victors Village, so it wasn't a popular fishing-spot, or a bathing-place for that matter, but it wasn't a private beach. I usually had it all to myself every morning when watching the sunrise, and every evening when watching the sundown. Not even my family knew I came here.

My gaze turned to look down the beach line and I let my thoughts drift away, but a sudden slamming noise gave me a fright. _That was the sound of a door. No doubt about that, but who would be out at this hour? _Maybe someone who couldn't sleep either, and wanted to watch his last sunrise at home. A person appeared on the doorsteps of the Victors-house closest to her. He was tall, broad shouldered and his hair was messy. _Hope I didn't wake him_ I thought. People tend to be quite sullen in the early mornings I walked down towards the water, and stepped out in it until the water covered my entire foot and ankle. The chill water made goose-bumps spread up my legs as well, but I was used to that. It was rarely warm at this hour. The person maintained on the steps of his house for a while, just looking at me. I tried not to think about it, but after I had almost succeeded, he slowly started to saunter down towards me. My eyes were locked at my bare feet that seemed almost ivory against the dark seabed under them.

The boy came even closer, and I could see him through the corner of my eye. _Finnick Odair._ He was our districts last winner, and had been the male tribute's mentor for two years now. Every girl in the Districts and in the Capitol for that matter was ogling him, but yet he seemed unattainable. Up through the years he had been spotted with a few lovers, but he never took any of them home to 4, or met up with them twice. His hair was in the same colour as the sky above the horizon – a golden bronze – and his eyes was in a beautiful sea green. It was just like the colour of the sea where you found all the coral reeves. He was tall and muscular, his well-trained body was immaculate, and he was simply perfect.

He paused by the edge of the water but none of us said anything for a while. When I found the courage to take a short glance at him, I noticed that his gaze was locked on the sunrise.

"It's beautiful. Don't you think?" His voice was dreamy, and I observed him as he stood there. He was close enough for me to reach out and touch him, but I didn't dare. He was a victor after all and my father had always taught me to respect them. They had some sort of power in the Districts even though the Capitol wouldn't admit it, and this particular victor; he was the victor, and former boy that had been helping my family out since we were kids.

Every day would come to my family's stand on the market to buy clamps and fish. Some of the other sellers would of course sometimes have better goods than us, and they would often try to tempt him with their brag. Those times he had just shrugged, and walked over to my stand nonetheless.

"It just isn't the same if it's not from my regular place" he had teased once, and even though he was talking to them, the dazzling smile was meant for me.

"Yes." I finally answered. "It is amazing…" I raised my head to look at the burning sky, and then turned to him. His gaze was locked on me now; with his sea green eyes that smiled to me daily and gave me hope on the bad days. Sea green eyes that could see right into your soul.

"I hope I didn't disturb you Mister Odair, I know it's very early and…" he took another step towards me and stopped my apologizing. A smile shined down at me.

"You didn't wake me. I was in fact waiting for you." A frown appeared on his forehead.

"You look cold." His voice went from cheery to grave and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I usually doesn't stay here for this long… that's all." He didn't stop frowning. I couldn't resist.

"You were waiting for me?" He pulled off his jacket as if he hadn't heard me, and put it lightly around my shoulders. My mouth was barely open before he interrupted me;

"Keep it." I continued anyhow.

"It's just that I stayed longer than I use to, you see I get a little sentimental on the Reaping Day and…" my nervous flow of words stopped.

_Why am I telling him this?_ My brain couldn't come up with an answer and I peered up at him, embarrassed.

"Won't _you_ be cold?" I finally managed to say. He shrugged nonchalantly and smiled once again. He was in fact a very amiable person, even though it was about five o'clock in the morning.

"I'll manage." He looked away for a second.

"Are you the one who sits here every morning, and every evening to watch the sun?" I chuckled, so that's why he was waiting for me.

"Well, yes…" He looked at me again and grinned.

"That seems like a peaceful ritual to have" his words made me relax and his eyes glimmered. My mouth started to overflow again;

"Well, I am surrounded by people all day long, so I…" I actually had to think for a second to find the right words, but then again, most people probably would if they were in company of something this beautiful.

"I guess I need some time alone to be only _me_, and enjoy what I want to." The boy in front of me didn't smile anymore; he just looked at me, puzzled. It seemed like he needed some time to put the words together so that it would add up. So I continued before he could say anything.

"So, I take in total 1 hour out of my 24-hour day, and use it exactly as I want to. It is always here on the beach, but I do what I feel like doing. Just for me; Even if it looks silly when I run around in the shallow water, singing." He smiled again now, but this smile was different. Friendlier than the playful one he had worn earlier. Out of nowhere he raised his flat hand at me, like people in the Capitol would do a high-five, only in about shoulder-height. This was the District 4 greeting when you had met someone you wanted to become friendly acquaintances, or friends with. Flat palm to flat palm meant friendly acquaintances. I raised mine, pressed it against his and the smile on his face widened.

"Finnick Odair" he said

"Annie Cresta" I said.

He entwined his fingers with mine in the greeting for friends.

_Friend. _I smiled back at him.


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 1 – Part 1 **

Her hand was small and felt like ice against my tempered skin. If we would hold hands like I used to do with my siblings I bet it wouldn't even be visible. I was almost reluctant to entwine our fingers in the friendly greeting in fear of breaking her fingers. In the end it was worth it, because the smiled on her face was so dazzlingly beautiful. My heart began to stumble when her soft, light chuckle filled my world. She let our hands fall but neither of us led go and my eyes locked on hers. She smiled again and started to fumble around with my fingers, lightly.

"I have to go…" she whispered, as if her voice could not be trusted. My eyes fell to our hands, and I nodded.

"Yes. You should be with your family today." I felt her looking at me, but my head stayed down as I continued.

"Good luck today, Annie Cresta." I let go her hand, but the instant after, her fingertips stroke over the back of mine. The face I gave her was confused.

"To you too" she simply said, and then she was off. The sand buried her bare feet and made it hard to walk, even so, she looked absolutely stunning to me. Her long, dark hair, swayed against her back as she walked and then in a swish she was gone. Her tiny ballerina-like body, her deep sea green eyes and her brown wild ocean hair slipped around the corner, leaving me gazing after her. She was so beautiful. So cute, and so tender. People found her weird because she was kind of a lone wolf, but I could see past that when her eyes were studying my soul.

She ran a little stand in the shop at the market where my father once had sent me to buy some nets.

"That girl is the best knot tier in the entire District!" my father had said before shoving some money in my hand and pushing me out the door. Little did I know that when I met her, she wouldn't only be the best, but the cutest knot tier in the entire District. (Maybe even the cutest knot tier of the entire Panem.)

The marked was stuffed with people when I got there, but my father had shown me the little booth the day before so I conscientiously made my way through the crowd and almost didn't make it through the door. When I did though, I was panting from exhaustion pressing my back against the door.

"Can I help you?" a light, singing voice pierced the bubble around my head that separated me from the real world. I jumped around to see her looking around the corner, strands of chippy rope in her hair. She looked like a ballerina in her sweet dress even though it was made of a rough fabric that indicated she wasn't the richest one. My brain struggled to make my mouth respond, but eventually I managed to answer;

"I-I… My father needs some new nets, and h-he said that you were the best…" I straightened myself up. She blushed.

"Make sure to give him my thanks for the compliment" she almost whispered shyly.

"What kind of net do you need?" My mind went blank.

"What kind..?" I repeated like an idiot.

"Well, for small fish with small squares so that they can't come out, or do you catch big fish?" She smiled

"Right, sorry. Um… My father is out on deeper water than the reeves, so I guess the squares would have to be bigger than small, but not shark-sized if you see what I mean..?"

"Mid-sized then?" I paused my nervous rambling, then sighted deeply.

"Yes, mid-sized… Thanks." Her face turned worried.

"Did I say something wrong?" I quickly shook my head.

"No! I'm just annoyed with the fact that I can't seem to speak properly today." We both chuckled.

"I don't have anyone ready today, but I have all the materials I need. So if you could come back tomorrow then I'll make one by then." I nodded once.

"Sounds great!" When I left the store, my legs were shaking, and it was my dad who went to pick up the net the day after.

"**Welcome!"** The beaming female voice crackled out from the speakers and stung in my ears. They had the same problem every year. Why couldn't they learn to turn down the volume at least? The voice belonged to _Althuine Checkers_, our District's presenter who had led the reapings for a few years now. She hadn't been in my games, though. Mrs. Checkers was always trying to make a point out of dressing or doing her make-up in accord with her name, which was somewhat stylish the first year. Not anymore. This year, her skin was actually nude coloured, but the right side of her face, was covered in turquoise and black checkers from the forehead to the chin. Her outfit was a creative creation in tulle and satin that couldn't decide whether to cling on to, or trying to escape from her body. The fabric was tight around her chest, waist and down to her knees, but the arms were puff sleeves, and her hips wrapped in a black and turquoise tulle creation that stood out and made her figure impossible to determine. Her hair was black and in short curls this year with a few strands of turquoise there as well. All in all, I would describe her outfit as just too much!

I had never understood these Capitol people and their styles.

After the mayor had read the story of Panem's uprising from the ashes after the gruesome war so long ago, and the Dark Days with the rebellion that was the origin of the Hunger Games, Althuine once again tip-toed up to the two bowls that suddenly came up from two hatches in the floor. It was time for the reaping to start. I was mentoring this year, and from my spot up to the far right on stage I scanned the children that could meet the fate of an untimely death this day. Even though my heart felt bad about it, I could not help but think of how glad, and relieved I was that my name never, ever had to be in that boll again. I hoped the tributes this year would be careers. That way, we wouldn't have to deal with a mother's or a little sister's scream as her son or daughter, brother or sister, had to step up on this stage. When my eyes reached the _ year old-section, they met hers. The girl from earlier: Annie, who liked to watch the sunset and was the District's best knot tier. I almost didn't notice that Althuine had dug her hand deep into the bowl of boy's names, before Annie broke eye contact and the name was yelled out over the square.

**"Louis Stiram!" **yelled Althuine's voice in the speakers. It stung my ears, but not as much as a little girl's silent cry from the 12-year old section stung my heart. This wasn't right! The emotions raged within me, and I had a hard time keeping them under control when the poor kid walked up on stage to a grinning Althuine.

"Any volunteers?" she asked, but the crowd remained silent. This wasn't a career year. The poor girl had sunk down to her knees and shook as the cries went through her body. Nobody moved as the hand disappeared into the notes with the girl's names on. I hoped.

_Not her, please not her. _

**"Annie Cresta!"** I was dreaming. That was the first thought that flashed through my brain, like a lightning. It had to be a nightmare, because… what were the odds, huh?

As she slowly and controlled walked up on stage, it started to become sadistically clear in my mind: I was mentoring Annie Cresta this year.


	3. The Hardest Goodbye

_**-Annie**_

**"Annie Cresta!"** Sounds familiar. Had I ever seen her before? Oh, it's me.

All the previous years, I had watched children collapse when their name was drawn, as if the words were punched right through their abdomen. But right then, I felt nothing but numbness. It didn't feel like my body was even there. A girl I barely knew from school put her hand on my shoulder, and looked me deep in the eyes. My mind cleared at that moment, and I realized I had to make my way up on stage. With an iron face I moved towards the stairs and prayed to a God I was not certain was there, that I would make it up without falling. Later, all of Panem's attention would be centred at me, as they all watched the reruns. Louis who already stood on stage was clenching his jaw, but when I looked at him, he forced a smile. It was a rare coincidence that the tributes were the same age, but this boy had been in my class since first day of school. I smiled back at him and as Althuine presented us at the proud District 4 tributes – there were no volunteers for me either naturally – he took my hand and shook it firmly between both his. My left hand was free, and I lifted my palm up towards him. He placed his own against it and the people in the town square applauded as they were told by a screen with the word "applause" on it. When the ceremony was over, we were guided by peacekeepers over to the town hall, a beautiful building with engravings of mermaids and other mythical sea creatures and fish. We got escorted to a room each, and I was asked to wait in a royal blue satin covered chair with golden engravings. My heart had started to pound now, and my brain worked overtime on what to feel about this. The numbness in my body was gone, but so was the determination I had felt when I walked up on stage in front of all the cameras. Right then, my father came barging in the door. He was a tall, tanned man with a muscular body and a furrow face which revealed how much work he had done at sea in his younger times. One day he had hurt his leg though, and he had to accept the fact that he couldn't move around on a boat anymore. He left his fishing boat to my oldest brother Oscar and he drove it together with my other brother Declan. When this happened he decided to open up a little net-shop where I could work too. His only daughter. My father stopped moving over by the door and just stood there looking at me.

"Hi, daddy" was all I could think of saying, and it seemed my weak, shaking voice triggered something inside of him. With two long strides he was in front of me and he sunk down on his knees, tears in his eyes.

"Hi Annie-flower" usually I felt embarrassed when he used the pet name on me, but today it just made me want to cry. His hands were placed on my knees, on top of my hands that were clenched into fists. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to show him I would be strong for him. He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair.

"I knew I had been too lucky, when getting to keep both your brothers Annie, but I hoped… I hoped I would get to keep my only daughter." He paused. "I love you so much, you know that right?" I nodded against his shoulder, and felt the tears stream down my face nevertheless. My father seemed bound to lose the women in his life to horrendous deaths. My mother was taken by a storm at sea. I was taken by the Capitol. That meant almost certain death for me, a skinny girl from the fishing district. I felt sorry for him. He always had my brothers, but they were out all day at sea, and he got so lonely in the shop without me. My father didn't release me until the peacekeeper entered the room.

"Your time is up man" he simply said and left with the door standing open for him to do the same. My father pulled away from me, keeping his hand firmly on both my shoulders. Our matched eyes looked deep into each other's and his cheeks shimmered with tears too.

"I will be strong for you father. I will try my best to win." He smiled at me, a devastated smile that broke my heart.

"I know you will my Annie. Don't let them see your sorrow, okay?"

"I won't" The peacekeeper returned and my father rose from his knees.

"I love you daddy" I whispered, my voice breaking. "I love you too sweetheart"

Then he left. My two brothers came too, and they both cried in front of me for the first time. I had never seen Declan like this. He trembled when he hugged me, and when the peacekeeper came, Oscar almost had to drag him away from me. Neither of us wanted to let go.

"It's going to be alright Declan" I comforted, but he just shook his head.

"It isn't going to be alright Annie, and you know it too. Right now, I just want to hold you while I can, 'cause soon the Capitol will take my little sister."

Then, when he did they were all gone; leaving the hardest goodbye in my life behind, as a mere memory.

After about an hour spent saying goodbye to my family, I was lead to the train station where the extremely high tech train was waiting to bring me, Louis, Althuine, and both the district mentors in to the Capitol. Hundreds of cameras were flashing when we arrived and Louis and I were lined up in front of the train for photos and both of us managed to smile decently even though we were kind of pressed together as if we had been the best of friends since the beginning of time. Then we were veritably pushed into the train and Althuine sighted.

"Now that is out of the way thank goodness" I actually couldn't agree with her more. Louis nodded unconditionally, I think and we exchanged significant smiles. Then the automatic door slid open. The cart we entered was decorated in a light turquoise and shimmering pearl with futuristic furniture and polished silverware laid out on a dinner table, already set. Louis' face was sort of indescribable. It looked like he saw heaven and hell at once and I didn't know what to make of it so I just gave him a soft push in the back with flat hands. It wasn't strong enough to move him at all, but he turned his head and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Let's go inside" I said and he nodded. Suddenly the door that we came through earlier – the door that was the only thing separating us from the crazy masses of paparazzi's – opened up wide and a person came slipping through the door gasping for air. His shirt had been somewhat torn up, so his entire chest and stomach was visible as it moved while he breathed.

"Sorry I'm late Althuine, but I had to take a little detour."

**Sorry about the long wait, but I didn't want to publish anything that was written in a rush :) I've had a lot of school work lately, so I hope I'll be forgiven and I promise to write next week when I have a vacation :)**

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Leaving Your Childhood Home

**Hey guys! So I'm finally finished with this chapter, after having a little motivation-trouble (you know the feeling?) and I really hope you like it! Please review, and PM me with some tributes I can use in later chapters :D **

**- MVF**

_**- Finnick**_

Her face was locked on mine while I was talking, and I couldn't help but look at it instead of Althuine. Her turquoise dress was practically blinding me anyway, and who cared if she got a little insulted over my "lack of manners". No one expected me to be the guy who always behaved. Well, I had a good reason to be late anyway! They just didn't know how it was to have a short temper when some obnoxious guys criticized one of my tributes. One of the younger career-trainees had a big mouth and went off about how he would have crushed these year's tributes as bugs, especially _that Cresta-girl. _So, since he was so tough, I took the time to show him the dumpsters before joining the others on the station.

Louis – I think was his name – took a step forward and reached me his hand.

"I'm Louis Stiram. It is a pleasure to meet you sir" My jaw probably fell 2 inches from his formality and the fact that he had called me sir. I took his hand nevertheless.

"My pleasure. It's not often people call me sir" I grinned at him and we shook hands with firm grips. Louis smiled a little shyly from my comment and I could see that Annie was amused as well from the small curve forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Please" I turned to her as well. "Both of you call me Finnick" Althuine broke in;

"Now you three, we really have to go get ready for lunch! We are running late and have a lot to discuss. You have one hour to have a shower, change and meet in the dining car. One hour" Annie and Louis both nodded as if they were a little intimidated by her strict voice, but then again, it could just be her overly make-upped face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Checkers, I will see to that they get to their rooms. You go get yourself a well earned drink and a break" She smiled at my comment and turned to leave the car with a pleased tone in her voice; "Now finally some appreciation! Thank you Mr. Odair"

When she had left I rolled my eyes at the two tributes that looked at me as if I had fallen down from the moon.

"You have to make an effort to gratify that lady I have to tell you" I whispered and chuckles were their response to that.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. You need me to activate your doors" without further discussion I led them down through the halls to the car where the tribute-dorms were. The doors were preset to be activated by Althuine's, or the mentors' DNA. We stopped outside Louis' door and I activated it with a quick swipe over the control panel.

"There you go. Don't be late for lunch now" I smiled at him and turned to accompany Annie further down the hall to her room. But before I did I noticed his scrutinizing, eyes studying both the panel and then the door before he stepped in.

_He's sharp. _

Annie didn't say much on the way down the hall to her room. The capitol designers had decided to place the tribute rooms as far away from each other as possible, but inside the same car. Don't ask why, there is no logic at all in doing it that way, but that's how all the district trains were built.

Well, I don't blame her. There isn't really that much to talk about when you are in this situation. I waved my hand at the panel and it greeted my valid DNA with an approving "ding". The door unlocked and I opened it for her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, yet she remained standing where she stood.

"What are you waiting for, Annie?" I kept my voice gentle and low, still while holding the door.

"I have a question" she stated, and I felt my face fall into a frown.

"Shoot" Her gaze landed on my face and she searched for my eyes.

"When I walk through that door, and you close it behind me. Will I be free to come out when I want? Do you have to come by and sweep your hand over that panel every time Althuine wants me to be somewhere?" Her eyes widened a tad, and were filled with worry. Her voice was troubled and I had to battle my feelings to keep my mouth from shouting out all those words my brain wanted it to. Instead I tried to tell a joke, my voice trembling somewhat.

"Strictly speaking that was two questions, so I think my answers will have to be limited" Annie's eyes and voice were pleading.

"Finnick!" The sound of her saying my name made my heart stop for a moment and I couldn't help myself. I let go of the door and took her hand, pulling her one small step closer to me. She had to look up to see my face, and at that point she actually looked like I would ever let them lock her up in that room. I smiled at her.

"No, Annie, I promise you that door won't lock behind you. Actually, you already have the key to open it yourself." She looked bewildered now, still with her fingers wrapped feathery light around mine. I lifted it and held it against the panel, tapped the code, and removed her hand.

"There you go. Just swipe your own hand over the panels and the doors will open." She smiled relieved.

"Hey, I'm sorry this happened to you. You really don't deserve this." She smiled shyly and slightly sad while studying our hands, still entwined the same way as on the beach mere hours before this hell broke loose.

"Thank you Finnick. Truly. Everyone else here treats me like I won the grand prize in a lottery." My heart melted and my voice was merely a whisper when I touched her nose with my thumb and let go of her hand.

"No problem." I opened the door again to let her in, then I remembered;

"Before you go, let me give you my first mentoring advice. When using that shower in there, you must only use the green, yellow or pink buttons! Do not touch the silver, blue or orange ones if you want to remain as cute as you look now." She disappeared around the corner with a bright smile that told me she thought I was joking about the last part.

I didn't.

Lunch came way too quickly after I had showered and changed. I was sort of hoping I would have time for a nap, but my closet went all quarrelsome on me when I didn't want to wear one of the ghastly yellow shirts with necklines so deep you could almost see my nipples!

"What's wrong with you, you damn machine? How can something, programmed to be smart enough to put together presentable outfits want me to dress up in a fucking salsa outfit?" I jelled before making it spit out a normal looking, pastel blue shirt that would go with my black jeans and putting it on while walking towards the door. Four of the buttons weren't even closed when I was out, and that was when I ran into Annie. She was dressed in a beautiful off-white summer dress with blonde-details and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail making her hair look three times as thick as it was. It was flowing over and swayed from side to side when she walked. She laughed when she saw me, and I guessed she had heard my angry rambling in there.

"Sorry you had to hear that..." I apologized, but she just laughed even more while stepping forward and removing my hands from the chaos of buttons.

"You have messed it up here" she explained before reaching up, starting to button them correctly. I looked down on her, studying her concentrated face and a tiny smile snuck out on my lips.

"Thank you" she pulled back and smiled as well.

"You're welcome" I led the way down the hall and trough two cars to the dining area. There we were greeted by Althuine, Louis and another game victor that was here to mentor Dew Chester. Three avoxes stood in one corner each. They were only to move when the drinks were empty or when a new dish would be served. Avoxes are supposedly traitors towards the Capitol. When traitors are caught, they cut out their tongues and dress them up as their servants. And use them as such too. I pulled out Annie's seat before the male avox standing there could, grateful that we had been placed next to each other by the table. I made sure Althuine didn't see that I smiled and winked at him.

"Thanks" Annie blushed and shifted uncomfortably on her chair before placing her entwined hands on the table. I took a seat beside her, placed my elbows on the tabletop and leaned my head on my hands staring over at Dew. He smiled his sleazy smile at me and stared back. In the corner of my eye I noticed that Louis frowned and smiled, amused by his perceptivity. Dew must have seen that I looked away, even for just a second because he turned his head against Louis. I took the opportunity when I had it.

"Dibs for the girl" Dew turned his head and glared at me, a frown adorned his face.

"Seriously Odair? Not to be mean or anything, but have you seen this kid here? He looks like he's fallen down from the sky!" he gesticulated towards Louis without even looking at him, and then pointed at Annie.

"She's pretty. I can work miracles with pretty." he continued, and I scowled at him. Then turned to Louis and back.

"Are you completely blind?" I suddenly felt an urge to yell at him, but I knew that wouldn't be any help in this case.

"If you had been any observant at all you would see that this _kid_ as you call him, is about a hundred times more clever than you" I saw Louis' eyes flicker, and Dew turned to him.

"And besides" I added. "Who can work miracles with a pretty face, better than Finnick Odair?" I snickered and Dew sighted.

"I guess you're the expert on that turf pretty-boy." He patted Louis' shoulder and actually looked him in the eye this time. That was the only reason why I let that "pretty-boy-comment" pass.

"I guess you're stuck with me, kid... Stiram, was it?" Louis met his eyes bravely and nodded once.

"Louis Stiram" I gloated a little over the fact that he didn't show Dew the same respect as he did with me, but tried to hide it. It wasn't easy. I didn't think Dew had meant that Louis was ugly, because he wasn't, but when thinking about it, he looked a little lost and dreamy, as if he wasn't really with us. Lost in thought perhaps. His deep brown hair was a little messy from towel-drying it and his tan skin seemed to glow a little under the light from the chandelier over our heads. When shaking his hand earlier I had noticed there was something special about the green in his eyes, and now I saw that they had small speckles of a golden colour in them. Maybe he could win something on appearance too?

As the starters were served and Dew fell into a polite conversation with Althuine and Louis ate so slowly one would think he tried to guess what the dish consisted off, I saw Annie's hands slip under the table. She hadn't touched her food even though it had been there for about five minutes. I moved my hand over towards hers, under the table, praying that she wouldn't move them, and think I was the complete pervert the Capitol wanted me to be. She didn't move them, but jumped a little when my warm fingers locked around her cold ones. She turned and looked at me wearily but seemed to soften a little when I gave her a reassuring smile. I picked up her fork and placed it in her left hand. She smiled back, placed in the other instead and started eating – slowly at first, but it didn't take long before she sped up and the food disappeared quickly. I leaned over to her when she was done, whispering into her ear;

"You shouldn't eat the entire dish every time, because they serve a whole lot of them, even for lunch" her hair tickled in my face, bearing a weak scent of salt water, and she bit her lip at my presence, but nodded. I gave the same advice to Louis, and he seemed grateful I hadn't forgotten about him just yet, even though he wasn't "my tribute". After about seven different dishes and two desserts we all mingled together in the living room to watch the reruns of the reapings. In District 1 and 2, it was volunteers as usual and I especially took notice of this huge black haired guy from 2, Noah Clough that literally cleared a path up on stage by pushing everyone else in the 18-year old section out of his way. No one seemed to mind though; they were probably scared of him. The girl from 2 also caught my attention. She was only 16 and even smaller than Annie, but she moved like a gymnast and volunteered even though she wasn't 18 yet. That is unusual for a career. Her short blonde hair fell straight and she shook her opponent's hand with a murderous look in her emerald eyes. Valeria Daron.

It is hard to identify threats during the reapings, so we would have to wait for the training sessions and the scores the different tributes got before entering the arena. Louis pointed out a red-headed girl from 6 that seemed pretty fit and somewhat outgoing. Her name was Trisha Maynard and I tried to memorize her for later on. Maybe she would join the careers.

District 4 is not as far away from the Capitol, so our train would arrive that same night, but at a late hour. They didn't serve dinner since there was such a short time between arrival and supper. We ate that huge lunch instead. The rest of that day we had time off on the train; exploring it, watching television, eat snacks, have drinks or whatever. Louis used the opportunity to ask Dew how the different electronic things on the train worked, and Dew patiently explained it all to him, the best he could at least. Annie hadn't been spotted in a while after lunch, so I decided to go find her. The living room had recently turned into a heated discussion between Althuine and Dew anyway, after she had cut him off in the middle of an explanation, in order to explain it _properly_.

I checked both the kitchen and the dining car before striding down the hall to her room. Her door was ajar and a mere desk lamp lit up parts of the room it seemed. I knocked on the door, trying not to fling it open while doing so, and waited for her. No answer came and I stepped in carefully with an idea of why the door was unlocked. Surely enough. Her slim frame was sprawled on the bed, her long dark hair wavy over the sheets, and the small torso moving calmly up and down. The poor girl had been up since before sunrise, become reaped for an untimely death and not shown any sign of weakness in front of anyone but maybe her family. No wonder she was exhausted. I closed the door soundlessly behind me before walking across the floor to her bed. She was so pure. Fair skin, body like a little fairy and… her hair. I thought I might have fallen in love with her hair, because there wasn't a minute I spent with her that I didn't want to run my fingers through it and hold her face softly between my palms.

_Wow, what a cliché you have driven yourself into Odair. _I thought, but couldn't help it. I guess I was in love. With this girl. With this girl, whom I would try to mentor trough a sick game of death before I could have her. I could only hope that the odds would be in her favour.

After watching her, lying there on top of the bedspread, for a few seconds I walked over to the closet and made it give me a blanket for her. It was one of these fake fur blankets that are extremely soft and warm against your skin, and I lay it over her gently, tucking in her feet to warm them. A little sight escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, just barely, looking up at me. I sat down at her bedside and placed my hand on her head, smiling. She smiled back, but closed her eyes again.

"Thank you…" she whispered and I chuckled.

"No worries. Just sleep, it is going to be late before you can go to bed tonight" Shortly after she fell asleep while I stroke her hair. When she woke up, she would see the Capitol from her windows, bathed in light that forced the darkness of the night away.

"Sleep tight, Annie" I said and kissed her forehead.

**So I hope this was alright! I just started school again after a vacation, so I don't know when the next chapter will be done, because I'll soon have a lot of exams and stuff : (**

**Well anyway I'll try my best to get it done as soon as possible ok? :D **

**Thanks for reading **


	5. The Capitol People

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long, but I was having a real hard time getting trough "the train-ride" and I have had a lot of schoolwork. In addition, I also have the world's best best-friend that takes all of my spare time ;) :P **

**But here it is for you I'm actually starting on the next chapter right after posting this, so let's hope it won't take too long to finish Enjoy!**

The Capitol People

_- Annie_

I was barely conscious when Finnick left my room, something I was actually grateful for. If he had kissed me while I was "present", I would have blushed my cheeks off for sure. The blanket started to warm my body slowly and I could eventually feel my toes again. Shortly after, I was asleep, dreaming about nothing at all. Just lulled into a calm, warm sleep that lasted for several hours. When I woke up, it was dark outside my windows and a tapping sound outside my door. I realized someone was knocking on it, and reluctantly got out of bed, still wrapping the furry blanked around my body when I opened. Louis stood outside, a calm expression on his face. He smiled shyly and pointed towards the dining car while explaining;

"Althuine insisted on waking you so that you could see the Capitol when we arrive, so she sent me to do it. Finnick is in his room too you see" I smiled back at him. He seemed genuinely sweet, and careful. I would even dare to call him a little caring.

"Well, thank you" was my reply. We fell into an awkward silence and his hand flew to his dark hair tucking it back, away from his face.

"Do you want to come in? We can watch it together" I finally said. Louis looked as if I had just asked him to sleep on the moon tonight.

"Oh-uh..." he hesitated and seemed a little nervous before shrugging and giving me another smile.

"Sure, why not?" The darkness outside my window turned out to be a tunnel leading from the wide open landscape and in to the centre of the Capitol. When the train drove out of it, a blinding light hit us both in the face and I had to cover my eyes with my arm. As I slowly pulled it away again, a candy-coloured city was revealed before me. At first I thought the sun must have confused my eyes, but the sky-high buildings were really covered in clean, fake colours you could imagine finding on lollies. Sickening lime green, pepto-bismol pink, and gaudy yellow. Louis squinted at the buildings as well, and his face revealed he was analyzing as much as he could from what he could see. I could see people too, now. Busty women in tight dresses with creative, psychedelic patterns and weird hats. Tall, men in strict suits with lurid ties and fancy looking shoes. Children, running around, the girls in little dresses and the boys in some sort of jeans and shirts, all wearing makeup on their faces.

I couldn't help but stare, but I guessed I was excused given that they stared right back at us. They started waving, cheering and screaming joyfully, and both Louis and I started to wave back, smiling as if we wanted to be here. The main trick in the Games, is to get people to like you, and then live long enough for them to help you out in the arena. We both knew, and we both intended to make a lot of friends. Luckily for me, I had Finnick on my side and he would teach me some tricks, I was sure. The train slowed. I looked over at Louis just as he turned his head to me, and we both smiled awkwardly when the door flew open. Dew was standing in the opening, a serious and concentrated look on his face.

"It's time to show the Capitol what District 4 has to offer this year." We both followed him out in the hall and towards the doors we had entered when boarding the train earlier. Althuine gave me a disapproving look when she saw my messy, tangled hair-do, so I quickly braided it over one of my shoulders. She seemed at least a little more pleased. Finnick came down the hall last, and my legs deliberately slowed down a little so that Louis could pass me and I ended up beside him when he reached my side. Which took about four long strides. I looked up on my mentor - worry painting my face – and hoped he would understand what was troubling me.

He did.

"Just smile, wave and pretend that you really want to be here. Blow some kisses at the guys too, it's a winner" I nodded, grateful for all the help I could get. Then the doors opened and revealed the Capitol people in live action.

At first, I felt like I was going to faint. There were so many people. So many colours! My smile was soon plastered on though when the thought of being on national television struck me. Another reason was Finnick's reassuring hand, placed lightly on the small of my back. The audience was cheering much louder than I had thought. Maybe it was the windows on the train that was thick enough to keep most of the noise out, or maybe they were just more excited to see us out in fresh air. The cheering continued as our little group walked across the platform, out of sight and towards some new cars with drivers already waiting. Althuine jumped into one of them, Dew and Louis into another and I got the choice between Checkers and Odair. It was an easy choice.

When safely inside the car, I pulled out the braid and sighted when suddenly realizing I had been holding my breath for a while.

"Probably a good idea" Finnick stated as my hair fell loosely down my shoulders. "You are so beautiful with your hair framing your face" I looked away groaning, but then I felt a light, tiny pulling in one of my locks. When I looked back to find him playing with one of the strands I usually couldn't get into a ponytail. A little flushing in my cheeks made him laugh tenderly and me along with him.

"So, do you have any ideas about your strategy, or do you want to follow mine?" I shrugged at his question.

"Let me hear what you have planned out, and we'll see." I teased and a smile appeared on his hatchet face.

"You sure you wanna know?" He raised a brow with a fake warning across his features. This caused me to giggle a little and nod, not sure what to expect now. His smirk was freaky in a funny way, and I couldn't ignore the urge in me to slap his upper arm.

"Stop it, you're creepy!" I laughed and he smiled warmly at my cheery mood.

We fell into silence for a short while before he picked up on the subject we had trailed off.

"You probably have already figured it out, but I want to play on your beauty. I'm not thinking sex-appeal but rather the shy, cute girl that can lure anyone into her traps. Both literary speaking and not. I don't want you to pose like a threat, so if we can get you a good-but-not-great score at the evaluations that would be fitting." He kept on rambling like this, filling me in on how I should impress the Gamemakers with my traps and nets and survival skill. And how I had to consider the fact that the Careers might want me to join them.

"Also, I think you and Louis better stick together" I flinched a little at his suggestion. I didn't want to spend too much time with Louis. I knew that one of us, or both would have to die, and I didn't want to grow fond of him. That seemed kind of difficult, since he was a really likeable person.

"Why?" The unpleased frown on my face must have been more apparent than I had thought, because he gently put his hand on my knee.

"He would probably be a better ally for you than the Careers. He's got brains and is apparently not in such a bad shape either, since his family are hard workers. He's nice too, and that's a bonus. My allies weren't and that doesn't exactly brighten this experience." I smiled, picturing Finnick in the snowy, windy landscape that had been "his" arena, the snow almost melting around him as he fumed in frustration. It wasn't a picture I was sure wouldn't even resemble the truth, but it didn't really matter. It was still fun because I knew his angry face was so cute. As the car made its way through the city, the feeling of being in some TV-show grew in my chest. I probably was anyway with cameras everywhere. People peeked in through the windows to catch a glimpse of the tributes and they were all – of course – dressed in strong colours and weird patterns. One woman noticed Finnick's hand on my knee and gasped happily before turning to gossip about it with her friend. I turned to Finnick.

"Isn't that bad?" I was bewildered by his casual face, and the fact that he had yet to move his hand.

"I honestly don't think my reputation in the Capitol can get any worse than it is" he smiled, but his eyes held some sorrow.

"Will you do me a favour?" He suddenly asked. I nodded once.

"Don't believe in everything you hear about me here. I'm really not as bad as they say..." He trailed off, and I wondered why he felt the need to explain himself, but figured it was probably so I wouldn't think less of him as my mentor.

"I have never believed in everything people here say anyway" I reassured him, and he somehow seemed relieved by my nonchalant attitude towards the rumours. Weird.

Outside a huge tower-like building was getting closer and I vaguely rememberd seeing it during the Games a few years back. The tribute tower. This is where I would live and train until they released us into the arena.

After being led through a mass of people, and into the tower Althuine led the way to the elevator. We would live on the fourth floor since we were District 4, and I was amazed by the fact that we would get an entire floor to ourselves.


	6. Duty Calls

Duty Calls

-Finnick

The tribute tower was dazzling as usual. They changed the decorations and furniture before every Game, but they were always just as futuristic as the year before. This never seized to amaze me; they had to run out of ideas at some point right? Annie and Louis were staring wide-eyed at the huge lounge that was the living room and I had to laugh a little. Their reaction was the same as mine. This year the room was decorated in lavender, and mustardy yellow. The decorations had soft shapes and the furniture was pure white and decorated with pillows in the "theme colours". Althuine looked like she was in heaven, a grin plastered on her face. Personally I found the yellow colour a little nauseating. She quickly explained who got which rooms and then hurried off to her own. Probably to check out what goodies her superiors had filled her closet with this year. Dew also bailed with a tired grunt over his shoulder to symbolize that he would retire until the evening when dinner was served. I was left with the two star struck teenagers, again.

"So, guess you guys are still stuck with me, huh?" They both looked at me expectantly as I spoke as if to absorb everything I say and drag out the important information.

"You have some time now to look around, shower and change into something nice before we are having dinner, so off you go. You're free to do pretty much what you want, so enjoy." They both turned around and I saw that Louis took the lead while heading for the rooms. I gently pulled on Annie's wrist just as she turned and she looked at me, bewildered. I noticed her moss green eyes were flickering between my face and my hand that still held her wrist lightly.

"You alright?" She nodded and a pale blush decorated her cheeks.

"You should walk around with Louis for a while now and explore our floor. But if you need me I'll be back around an hour before dinner, ok?" Just this once she actually questioned me. I suspected it was because she was afraid I was going to bail on her like Dew did on Louis.

"Where are you going?" Her face was on the verge of desperate, but she quickly regained control of herself. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's no problem. I slipped my fingers from her wrist to her palm and held her fingers tenderly.

"Don't worry Annie, I won't quit on you" Louis' head suddenly appeared from behind the corner of the hall, worry in his face.

"Miss Cresta, are you coming?" I quickly let go her hand and patted her shoulder instead.

"Now, you two go get acquainted, and I will finish up some of my businesses before dinner" The smile that followed my sentence seemed as real as all the others I had flashed that day. It wasn't. When thinking about what sort of businesses I would have to attend to while in the Capitol, it was hard to smile properly. But I was a good actor and none of them seemed to realize that the usual sparkle in my eye weren't present during this smile. Annie quickly looked at me and nodded before turning and tiptoeing over to Louis. They disappeared down the hall.

_Time to please our lovely President..._

I had been sold as a gift a few times before, and after a while with having to play this game, I had stopped trying to argue. It just made the case worse. President Snow had been using me for money at the same time as he could beat the riot out of my body – almost literarily – so it was a win-win situation for him and a no-gainer for me. At least that was what he thought. Almost every time I was paying someone a "visit" I was asked if I wanted a payment for myself. A few times the women had stuffed some expensive jewellery in the pockets of my jacket, because I didn't want to accept their gifts. The only thing I wanted was their secrets. Slowly I was building up an arsenal of secrets that could finish the careers of a lot of important people in the Capitol. My assignment this afternoon was a 22 year-old girl whose mother had bought her a rather unorthodox gift for her birthday. I had been given the time, the place, and with the car President Snow had assigned to me for these occasions, I could get anywhere. I walked up to the girl's door, casual light faded jeans combined with a white t-shirt and a black shirt over, worn casually open. In my hand I had the birthday-card that her mother had signed with:

_"Hope you enjoy! Happy birthday, Love Mom!"_

I rang the doorbell that had a really corny melody instead of the usual "ding", and the girl opened her door. She had orange-ish skin and indigo hair; otherwise her face looked mostly normal. If you didn't count with the expression she wore as she saw me. Her jaw had dropped all the way down to the collar of her yellow shirt and her eyes were wide with shock and surprise. I flashed her my mischievous smile and gave her the card. She flipped out and started jumping up and down as if she had won the lottery and wouldn't ever have to starve any more. Not that she had ever starved, given she was born where she was. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me before any of the neighbours would come to check what this racket was and find me here. My reputation didn't need any more crap if I could help it, and so I made sure that no one could see her throw her arms around me and start to kiss my neck. I took a deep breath and shut the world out the best that I could.

I was back in the tower an hour and a half later hurrying through the halls. I was grateful that the elevator was empty and that there were no one in the main hall. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to look anyone in the eyes and pretend I was alright. I didn't want anyone to touch me, see me or acknowledge me in any way before I had gotten a shower. The elevator moved much slower than usual and I managed to get a good look at myself in the reflection in there. My hair was ruffled and didn't look as flawless as it used to. My skin was paler than the usual tan and the eyes had lost their spark. _No, I definitely don't want people to see me like this… _Luck didn't exactly look out for me though; when the elevator opened, both the tributes sat on the couch in the living room. They turned their heads towards the entrance, and I couldn't help but notice that Annie seemed somewhat relieved to see me. I didn't look at them long enough to even notice how Louis was holding up, as I brushed past them, staring mainly at the floor. My mouth threw out a casual "hi" as I entered, but I made sure to disappear around the corner as quickly as possible, escaping into my room and slamming the door shut behind me. The security of the room's privacy allowed me to breathe again as I locked it and went for the shower, undressing my shirt and t-shirt on the way, just tossing it on the floor.

The water that usually felt so soothing when running down over my head, annoyed me. It just didn't make me feel any cleaner. I grabbed a rough sponge and started scrubbing my body with soap. I felt so filthy, dirty and used. The sponge scratched my skin and made it turn all red, but I didn't ease the pressure, just kept on scrubbing. Scrubbing away the filth and the feeling of a stranger's hands all over me. The track of time was all gone when a knock on the door startled me, and I sharply drew my breath as I dropped the sponge. Grabbing the towel outside the shower door I wiped my feet dry and headed for the door, my hair still dripping and the towel wrapped loosely around my waist. I suspected it was Dew coming to bug me for disappearing again. He had no idea the lovers were just for show and that I had to do it because of the president. So I yanked the door open, taking a threatening step forward to show the older man I wasn't in the mood to take his crap right now. I smashed right into Annie and she came with a thin, startled sound. I put my hands up defensibly and stared at her, shocked.

"I'm so sorry Annie! I thought it was Dew" she tried to smile at me, but looked a little frantic still.

"Oh! Are you expecting visitors? 'cause I can come back later if…" I cut her off.

"No! It's just that he has this habit out of giving me a hard time every time I leave the tribute tower, because he thinks I am out doing mischief…" I quickly explained, avoiding the awkward subjects the best I could. She just shrugged and smiled again, sincere this time. It took a second before I managed to speak again.

"Do you want to come in? I'll just go put on some clothes" she chuckled and nodded.

"I would love to." Her slender frame slipped around me and into the room. It struck me again how beautiful she actually was. Her waist long and dark curls, her tiny figure. The faint glow on her skin from hours in the sun. She had a really cute smile too. How had I not noticed while we were still at home? She went over to sit on the loveseat while I got some clothes from my closet and changed in the bathroom. When I got out, she went straight to the point;

"What's wrong?" she asked simply and I frowned at her. She didn't buy it.

"I know it's something Finnick" she started out somewhat harsh, but then added a little weaker:

"If I could call you that…" She seemed to suddenly lose some of her courage and I pictured how much guts she would have had to gather just to come here. She had always struck me as warm and friendly, but also a little shy and I felt bad for letting a simple facial expression wipe away her previous guts.

"I think I ordered you to call me Finnick when we got on to the train, didn't I? Maybe not the best way to do it though." I chuckled. "Well, let me put it this way instead: Annie? Would you do me the honour of being on a first-name basis with me?" I smiled and so did she. My gift of acting came in handy when I was going to cheer people up it seemed. Annie looked down on the floor, took a deep breath and then looked up at me with new determination.

"Yes, I would like that. But for me, that also requires being able to speak to each other as friends, alright?" She looked at me with serious eyes, w hint of worry in them, and I knew there was no getting around this.

"I totally agree" was my reply and she smiled vaguely.

"So tell me. What's wrong? You seemed so stressed when you left earlier and even more uncomfortable when you got back." I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't have a lie prepared for this encounter. All I could do was to stare out the window to avoid eye contact with this frail girl before me – who actually cared – while my mind was preparing an excuse.

"I'm not sure how to put this, so that it won't hurt you" I said and she frowned while tilting her head.

"Well, what if I promise you that I won't take it personally?" she negotiated. I sighed and looked her in the eye again, letter her know how much this bothered me, just to put some truth into this whole situation.

"I was out talking to some people about getting you sponsors" I said simply and hoped that she would guess the rest. She seemed to get the point, but reacted the opposite way of what I had imagined she would.

"So you didn't want to tell me that no one wants to sponsor a skinny, terrified girl from Districk 4, with no chance in the world of winning?" She smiled and started to laugh.

"Well, yeah" I said. This made her laugh louder, and more and in the end she was lying on her back on the loveseat, hugging her stomach and panting from the pain it caused.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled with a miled. I could not believe this situation, and I could not understand what was to darn funny about it either. She was still lying on her back, but turned her head to look at me. Her smile hit me right in the gut and I struggled to think straight. _What I going on with me?_

"I can't think of a way to tell you this without hurting your _pride_" she teased and I groaned.

"Just tell me what's so funny about me being a lousy mentor?" She smiled wider and pulled her knees up over her chest.

"It was pretty cute that you didn't want me to feel bad because no one is rooting for me" she paused and looked at me for a little while before she continued.

"Thank you." Her words touched my core and in a haze I walked over to her, without even bothering to think my actions through. I sat down in the opposite end of the loveseat as her head, moving her legs so that I could actually get there and wrapped both my hands around hers. Without a warning I yanked her up on top of my lap and gave her the hug of her life. At first she stiffened and drew a sharp breath at my grip around her waist, but when she released it, she softened. She wrapped her arms around my neck letting one of her hands rest in the bronze locks that were a little too long and she pressed her face against the side of my neck.

"No, Annie thank you" I whispered and she sighted into my skin. The I suddenly felt a hot liquid hot the back of my neck and she started shaking a little. I held her firmer as she cried without other sounds than her sharp inhaling, and I let her clench my t-shirt. Let her make the collar on it wet, and let her rely on me as more than a mentor.

**I'm so sorry that it's short, but my imagination just don't want to cooperate these days :-( and whenever I'm "in the creative corner" I just don't have time to write because of school :-( **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and that I'll be forgiven if I say I've already started on the next chapter :-D **

**Reviews are always appreciated and make me really happy :-D**


End file.
